A poem of God's Glory
by vegter999
Summary: This a poem/ message glorifying God and who he is to me, with certain lines from psalms, Mary's Magnicat, and some of my favorite worship songs inserted as well. I will be adding other poem as well later on. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

God is forever

The beginning and the end

The only light in this dark, dark world

He was the light before the world began

And the darkness has never overcome it

The hatred of this world can never triumph

Because God, who came down to earth in the humble form of a vulnerable human baby

Has overcome it all

He will come back for us one day and our Savior, we will meet face to face

Every knee will bow and every tongue give praise to the one true and mighty God

And those who have feared him and followed him will dwell with him forever

And he will reign with truth, justice, mercy, and light for all eternity

The almighty has done great things for me

And holy is his name

And his mercy is from generation to generation on those who fear him

He has filled the hungry with good things

And the rich he has sent away empty

He has brought down the mighty from their thrones and has exalted those who are humble

His angels sing praises to him and all of creation glorifies his deeds

O humble king

King of Kings, Lord of Lords, light of the world

You alone are my hope

And even if I cry out to you and you do not appear in the way I expect, your still gonna be my God.

If I am to be thrown into the fire for not bowing down to the false idols of this world

If I must be sacrificed Lord, I will still sing praises to you will all my heart

You alone will always be my God

You have sent all your angels and saints to protect me from the evil one

The Lord is my shepherd

There is nothing I shall want

Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

I will fear no evil

Your rod and your staff comfort me

You and you alone are my Father Abba


	2. Chapter 2

Part-2

God is wisdom, for all time

He has no beginning and no end

The grass withers and the flowers fade

but the word of our God stands forever

The splendor of a King

Clothed in Majesty

O come Lion of Judah

O come Lamb of God

Save me from myself

Save me from all who would harm me

O Blessed Trinity have mercy on me

Mary Mother of God, and Queen of Heaven pray for me

All the angels and saint pray for me

Let all the earth rejoice

For the holy night is coming

Where a star led the way of three wise Gentiles to the O little forgotten town of Bethlehem

To the one true king for all time, for all people

Gentiles or Jews, Slave or Free, come to him all who are broken, all who are searching

For the small glimmer of light in a dark world of oppression and hatred

For the Lord is Merciful

He lifts up the oppressed, and frees the slaves of every kind from their bondage

He feeds the poor, and gives them shelter

And blesses them

How great is our God

And all will see how Great is our God


	3. Chapter 3

Part-3

In Christ alone will I glory

For I've been blessed beyond measure

And by his strength alone I overcome

I will not be silenced

The more the persecution

The more I shall shout praises to the Almighty

And the world will know of the greatest of story of all time

The story of God, whose love is so great he came down from heaven

To save us all

In Christ alone I place my trust

And find my glory in the power of the Cross

In every victory

Let it be said of me

My source of strength

My source of hope is Christ alone

For only by his grace I am redeemed

O humble King

For a child will be born to us

To us a son is given

And the government shall be upon his shoulder

And his name shall be called Wonderful Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace

Go therefore and make disciples of all nations

Let every person know of God's great love, everlasting and forever

And proclaim until he comes again

Jesus Christ is Lord!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

His eyes take in all the glory of worlds

His voice holds power

His ears hear the sound of the songs the angels sing to him

Shout eternal praises

He left all of this just to give us a chance to be closer to him

All he left behind, all he sacrificed for EVERY soul throughout all time

Nobody loves like Jesus loves

I wanna love like Jesus loves

MY lord, MY savior and that of the whole world

I bow before you my king

You alone are worthy

You alone are truly the single Greatest ruler the world has ever known

He has come to set us free

Lord Thank you for leaving the 99 righteous people to come find me, the sinner gone astray

Thank you

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A song for the innocent victims of the Congo during Leopold's exploitation, for innocent victims in the Congo today, for persecuted Christians worldwide, and for all innocent child victims and witnesses of violence, warefare and terror**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this song. All credit goes to original owners.**

* This word means rejoice in Swahili, a prominent language of the Congo region

O come O come emmanuel

And ransom captive Israel

That mourns in lonely exile here

Until the son of god appears

Kufurahi! Kufurahi!*

Emmanuel shall come to thee O Israel

O come thou rod, of Jesse, free

Thine own from Satan's tyranny

From depths of hell thy people save

And give them victory o'er the grave

Kufurahi! Kufurahi!*

Emmanuel shall come to thee O Israel

O come thou Day Spring, come and cheer

Our spirits by thine advent here

Disperse the gloomy clouds of night

And deaths dark shadows put to flight

Kufurahi! Kufurahi!*

Emmanuel shall come to thee O Israel


	6. Chapter 6

** **This is a poem/song that God has put on my heart to post/write regarding the Israeli-Palestinian conflict and for peace in the region. May all remember that God is for all people and that we cannot let walls of fear, ignorance, or hatred divide us. We are all God's children, no matter what we look like, where we come from, what we've done in the past or present, or what language we speak. All of us, precious to our creator, each unique and special and designed to glorify God with our lives in small (or big) unique ways. For all innocent victims, whether Israeli or Palestinian, of terrorist actions and violence, whose stories on earth were never fulfilled. For all children of Israel and Palestine, that they may see each other always in the similar light of Jesus Christ, and may come to know that just because a wall around the West Bank or blockade in the Gaza Strip separates them physically, they don't have to let it separate them in their hearts. Lord, show both countries, that with you, nothing can truly be impossible. God Bless Israel and Palestine!** **

I hear children crying alone

Broken people, broken steeples, bullets breaking through stone

Lord, lead your people from darkness, into the light

You Lord, are King of all, and you allow the sun to rise on both the bad and the good

Let each sunrise be a reminder to your people of Israel and Palestine that each new sunrise signifies a new chance for friendship, prosperity, and peace

We cannot let fear divide us

The Holy Spirit unites, an enemy divides

Because he knows that together we have the potential to heal the wounds of the past

Together we are powerful, apart from each other and God, we can do nothing

We need each other, and it is time to look past the differences

It is time for peace

It is time to allow the peace of the Lord Jesus Christ to enter between the bitter divides that have been created by hatred, anger, strife, violence, and warfare

It is time for the walls, whether physical, mental, or spiritual to come down


End file.
